


CPR, a Harry Potter fanfic

by 999Wizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999Wizard/pseuds/999Wizard
Summary: Voldemort plans to kill Harry, but will he succeed?





	

Voldemort POV: I've tried all sorts of different ways to kill the Potter boy, but I thought of a new way that might actually work: drowning. I've gotten word from my spies that he and the Granger girl are going to the beach on Friday at midnight. I can use an invisibility charm and grab him by the leg and kill him! *the next day*Harry POV: I got to the beach at midnight like we promised and I looked all over for Ginny but couldn't find her. "Hello? Ginny?" I kept calling her name but to no avail. Then suddenly I felt a splash and someone grab me and kiss me. She let go and I saw Ginny in the most beautiful blue bikini I've ever seen. I was about to tell her how awesome that was, but then suddenly she got pulled underneath the water. I assumed this was another one of her tricks , so I just stood there and waited. Ginny POV: I loved the stunned reaction Harry gave me after I jumped out of the ocean and kissed him. I was having a great time, until I felt something grab my leg and pull me underneath the water. I tried kicking it, but it wouldn't work. I felt myself sinking deeper, and deeper underwater. "Why isn't Harry coming after me?" I thought. I sank to the bottom of the ocean, and I tried holding my breath but I couldn't any longer. This was it. I was going to die. I felt myself inhale water and felt a burning sensation in my chest. I saw darkness closing in on me, as I felt a strange feeling of tranquility. The last thing I saw was Harry wave his wand a bright white light shot at my foot and I felt whatever was grabbing me let go. Then I felt my vision disappear. Harry POV: I waited for a little while but I started to get worried when Ginny didn't come up for a while. I decided to dive in after her, and as I reached the bottom I saw she was struggling to swim up but couldn't. I saw one of her legs wasn't moving, so I figured an invisible force was pulling on it. I waved my wand at it and sent a white light flying in its direction. It looked like the invisible force had let go of her , but unfortunately she didn't look conscious, so I grabbed her and carried her to the shore. I shook her shoulders and shouted her name but she didn't respond. I put my ear to her nose and checked for breathing. Nothing. Then I checked under her neck and her arm for a pulse. Nothing . Then I put my ear to her chest, checking for a heartbeat. Nothing. I hate to say it, but Ginny Weasley was dead. Luckily in the muggle world I learned of this technique called CPR. I put both my hands on her chest and did 30 chest compressions, then I checked her heartbeat. Still nothing. I tilted her head back, plugged her nose, opened her mouth, took a deep breath, covered her mouth with mine, and breathed life into her as I saw her chest rise. I did it again. I saw her chest rise again. I checked her breathing, but there was still nothing. I repeated this process for what seemed like forever, until I heard her cough and saw her spit up water. Ginny POV: The next thing I remember after blacking out was this strange feeling air coming into my lungs and these hands on my chest. I felt my throat get hot as I spat up water and felt myself coming back to life. "Are you ok?" I heard Harry ask me. "Yes. Thank you so much for saving me! We should probably tell Dumbledore that there's something in the ocean. "Yeah, probably." He replied. Voldemort POV: Rats! I grabbed the girl instead! I guess I should try a new method. THE END. Or is it?


End file.
